tokyo mew mew:cocoa's story
by moonlight miracle
Summary: when a new mew is created, she goes to the aliens side. can the mew mews confront her and convince her to join the mew mew team? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

(this mew mew was created around the time ichigo and the others found out that pudding was a mew mew. the girls had just taken pudding to cafe mew mew )

The girls headed down the stairs of the cafe to the lab, where they found ryou and keiichiro. (oh yeah. just so you know, this is NOT a pudding based story) " so you found the fourth mew mew, ichigo?" " yes i di-" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" mint screamed. " LETTUCE, PUDDING AND I DID ALL THE WORK!" "please calm down mint!" lettuce said with a hint of dread in her voice. Pudding would have been helping lettuce calm mint down, but she was busy observing the lab. Since she realized she was a mew mew, she was feeling extremely hyper. "OOH!OOH!BIGSCREEN! LOOKATALL THEBUTTONS!OOH!LOOKATTHEBIGREDONE!WHATDOESITDO!" she screamed. She was about to press the red button, but ryou quickly stopped her. " Don't you dare!" he said loudly. "But why?" pudding asked. Ryou was about to tell her but he stopped himself. " Not now." he said calmly. "anyway, weve got alot to disscuss alot to you guys.Now, as you guys know, kish was an alien. what you dont know, is that his plannet is dying and is trying to take over earth. Theyre using the combat of jellyfish-like creatures called-" but pudding could barely hear a word of ryous information. she was too busy observing the red button. A large picture of kishs plannet apeared on the large screen. every head was facing the screen. 'nows my chance!' pudding thought to herself. in one millosecond the button was pressed. no one noticed the large light that just left the cafe. in fact the only person that noticed the light was 14 year old cocoa hikari. how did she see it? well she couldent have missed it, because it entered her body in no time at all.

cocoa was the tekidai matsuda junior high female jock, and had the biggest obbsesion with yuuri taakashi, the smartest, and most athletic kid in his class. ( coco and yuuri are both athletic on the same level ) she had long brown hair, and brown eyes. her eyes had a sense of pride and joy, but at the same time, they shown sadness. people didnt really know the real cocoa. the truth was cocoa was good at all sports exept track. she couldent even beat a snail. she really didnt want to be a jock. she was just good at sports. she couldent help it. her true self, was a girl who wanted to be a singer. she never sang in public though. what would people think if they saw the school jock turn into a music loving weirdo? more importantly, what would yuurie think? but when the light appeared in front of her, she forgot about all of these thoughts. all she wanted to know, was why there was a light in the shape of a cheeta.

ok, this is my new story, so please read


	2. Chapter 2

"where am i?" cocoa thought. she was in a dark place when the

light had entered her body. she felt scared, alone and confused.

then she saw the same cheeta shaped light coming to her. they

stared at each other until the light began to purr. cocoa smiled.

she bent down and bent down to pet it. she heled it close to her

chest, and to her surprise, the light went inside of her. after that

she felt a warm wonderful feeling. after that, she could remember

nothing more.

"hikari-san? hikari-san? please wake up!" a voice said. cocoa slowly

opened her eyes. she realized she was looking right into yuuris eyes

( when cocoa was hit by the light, and fell, she was at the park.) cocoa

blushed a deep crimson. "t-taakashi-kun!" cocoa said timidly. " are

you allright hikari-san?" " oh yes im fine taa- cough cough" " whats

wrong hikari san? are you sick?" " no its alright. just had a dry throat

for a minuite but im alright." oh. alright. but please dont worry me

like that hikari-san." 'HES SOO SWEET!' cocoa screamed in her head.

"thank you taakashi kun.see you tommorow at school." as she left

the park, she noticed her parents werent home. moms probably not

home yet. cocoa thought. cocoas dad had died in a car accident,

and her mom, worked really hard and got home really late,

and sometimes she would never be home. as she changed

into her pajamas, she didnt notice the small mark of 2 cat

ears and a tail on her neck


	3. WTF!

cocoa was a very light sleeper, but tonight, she lept like a rock. " cocoa-chan! cocoa-

chan! wake up darn it!" her brother said. her brother shingo was 16. unlike most

brothers, shingo cared for her. he was always making sure that cocoa was safe and

out of trouble. but this time he didnt have a choice. he took her alarm clock, and

began to ring it in cocoas ear. "AAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT

FOR!" " sorry imtou-chan(little sister. i dont know if i spelled it right or not)

but you wouldent wake up." "well it dosent matter. besides, its only- 7: 25?

OMG! THE BUS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUITE!" Cocoa jumped out of bed, pulled on

her uniform and was out the door. "woah..." shingo said.

just as cocoa ran out the door, the bus was pulling away. 'uck! dang it!' cocoa

thought. she ran as fast as she could and to her surprise was pretty fast today. and

to her surprise, she caught up with the speeding bus. oh did i mention the bus was

going 40 miles an hour? well, either way, she caught up with the bus. " stop the

bus!" she screamed! " holy cow!" the kids said. the bus made a quick stop. but

cocoa tried to stop, but she was about to fall over due to the schock of the stopping

bus but before she fell, she jumped, and flipped in the air, and laded on her feet.

"woah.. " cocoa said. she turned around, and all the kids were aplauding. even yuuri

was applauding! cocoa blushed and smiled. 'WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?' cocoa

thought. and she walked onto the bus.


	4. i make mint supper 00C!

when cocoa arived at school, everyone was amazed at her. apearently, news had

spread fast at her school. every person in every grade, in every class had found out

about this morning. and that had included mint awizawa. ( yes im going to pretend

that mint and cocoa go to the same school) mint ws getting pretty ticked off that

cocoa was the talk of the school. as most of us know, mint always wants to be the

center of atention, so after school mint confronted cocoa behind the school. " ok,

look candy-" "its cocoa " cocoa replied dully. " whatever " mint replied, and she

continued. " alright now, as you know youre the talk of the school because of youre

little circus performance. well i have something to say...'get of the stage of

popularity. two is a crowd ( i know the term is 5s a crowd, but i dont care) and

besides everyone knows who rules the school." cocoa looked like she was about to

explode. " oh my!" mint said calmly. " now youve made me late for my ballet class.

well, now we understand each other. ta-ta." and with that, mint walked away. cocoas

face was red with anger. she couldent hold it in anymore. she screamed and kicked

the back of the school building so hard, she left a mark on the orange bricks, and

some of them fell off.

" Jeez! who does that girl think she is?!?!? she is annoying, obnoxious, bratty and a

total jerk!! why does she think she can order me around?!?!" cocoa yelled to herself.

she went down to the park, and sat on one of the benches to calm herself down. but

little did she know, this trip to the park was going to be anything but calming.


	5. a new mew is born

cocoa sat down and obseved the small pond. there was a tree next to it. cocoa saw

two boys up in the tree. one was a young boy, and the other was a handsome boy

with forest green hair. but what cocoa didnt notice was that the two boys had the

longest ears cocoa had probobaly ever seen. she got up from the bench and walked

to the tree. " exuse me," cocoa began. " what are you doing?" The handsome boy

gasped "what the hel?!?!!!" he yelled. " tart you idiot!! you said you put a barier

around us so no one could see us!" he smacked the younger boy on the back of the

head. " kisshu! its not my fault! and besides it dosent matter. shes going to die in

the next few seconds anyway." with that, a large dragon like creature bursted out of

the ground, and grabbed cocoa. she was so frigtened, she began to cry. suddenly all

of her tears began to shine, and they formed together to form a solid object..'a

power pendant' cocoa wispered. her heart began to tell her what to do. she raised

the pendant above her head, and said the words." MEW MEW COCOA

METAMORPHOSIS!!!!!" She raised in the air, and the mark on her neck began to

glow. sand from the ground began to cover her body. when the sand dissapeared,

she had an outfit similar to zakuros but, it was light brown with cheeta spots on it it

and her hair was tied in a pony tail. and she had ears and a tail. " cocoa septer!" a

long rod with a heart on top of it came into her hands. " ribbon cocoa dust!" the

dragon dissapeared. cocoa fell to the ground in disbeleaf. taart and kishhu were in

disbelief too. but they had a plan. " oh thank goodness weve found you" kisshu said

falling to the ground. " who are you" cocoa demanded " lady chill" tart said. well

explain everything to you in a matter of minuites. but you better come with us"

cocoa didnt know what to do but she went with them anyway, and they all

dissapeared.


	6. everything is explained

after cocoa and the aliens teleported away, they arived on the ship. they found pai

doing reasersh. "whos that?" pai asked dully. " shes one of our new warriors." kish

said with a wink. in that small wink, pai got the entire plan. " well then," pai said, " i

guess well explain things to you. you see you are a destined cynoclon warrior. we

cinoclons are fighting certain warriors on earth called mew mews." a large picture of

the mewmews came on. "they are trying to take over our planet. so we are trying to

stop them by using what are called kimer animas. but the problem is the mew mews

are stronger than us" pai turned to cocoa. "thats why we need you." kish gave his 2

cents in the speech. "the reason you have cheeta ears is because youre special and

youre our ultimate weapon to defeating them." tart joined in "so will you help us?"

cocoa put on a seroius face. "im in" 

later on pai took cocoas power pendant and coated it with a dark liquid. " youre

pendant will beep when we need you" pai stated. "see you then " cocoa said. she

pressed the small heart on her pendant and dissapeared


	7. meeting the enemy

cocoa's teleportation had teleported her to her room. she quietly crepted into her

bed, and had a wonderful dream: she had destroyed mint with her powers.

after school, cocoa was heading home. as she walked she spotted mint. something

was blinking in her pocket. at the same time, cocoa's pendant began to blink. then

cocoa had an idea. she followed mint into a forest. and she saw a sight she coulden't

belive. "MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHO-SIS!!!" and mint had become.. 'a mew

mew' cocoa whispered. she wa sso shocked, mint had ran away, and neither of them

had noticed eachother. "cocoa? cocoa where are you?!?!" kish's voice was projecting

out of her power pendant. " oh! kish whats wrong?" cocoa asked. " the mew mews

are here! we need your help! get to inohara park! quickely!" cocoa quikly

transformed and rushed to the park kish had talked about. just as she entered the

park, the mews and aliens were fighting. she saw mint helping a pink haired girl fight

kish. cocoa still coulden't belive mint was a mew mew. "MINT!" cocoa screamed. in

that, it felt like everything had stopped. everyone had stopped fighting, and nobody

was monving. after a few seconds, mint walked up to her. "who are you? " mint

asked. cocoa detransformed. after that, mint felt so happy. "cocoa?!? youre a mew

mew?!?!? this is wonderfull! you can help us destroy the aliens! come on!!" she

pulled on cocoa's wrist until cocoa stopped her. "MINT STOP IT!" mint was surprised,

so she let go of cocoa's wrist. " i dont want to work with the mew mews." cocoa

stated firmly. and all of the mew mews had gasped. even zakuro. " im not working

with the mew mews. im going to help the aliens fight for their planet. and besides,

even if i wanted to change sides, i never be on the same side as you, mint awizawa"

mint looked schocked and hurt, but cocoa didn't care. "lets go " cocoa said to the

aliens. and with that, they teleported away, leaving four schocked mew mews and a

broken and hurt mint awizawa


	8. finally realizing

once the aliens and cocoa returned to the ship, they automaticly started a

conversation. " cocoa, you knew birdie back there?" kish asked. " yeah.." cocoa said

coldly. "she goees to my school. But I don't care." Coca remembered the day she

encountered mint. She punched the nearest wall, bringing a shock to the aliens.

"DAMN IT!" cocoa screamed. "I HATE HER!" once the aliens thought it was safe to

get near her, kish was automaticly set off. "um…. Huh?" he felt so confused. Then,

cocoa had an idea. She stood up, and faced pai " where's that liquid you poured my

Pedant on?" pai took her down to the lab, and gave her the dark liquid. She stared at

it. "is it possible that if I drink all of this I could become even more powerful?" pai

smirked. "it's a high possibly." And with that, cocoa gulped the entire bottle down.

The next day at school, something very unexpected haapened. Yuuri sat next to

cocoa on the bus after school, but that was unsual, not unexpected. "ohio gozimas hikari san"

Yuuri said sweetly. "o-ohio…"cocoa stuttered shly. "hey, didi you see what was on

the news yesterday?" yuuri asked. 'well, now that he mentions it, no.' cocoa thought.

'after I drank the dark liquid at the ship, I teleported home, and went to bed.' Cocoa

shook her head. "they said a new mew mew was created, but refused to join the

mew mews."

Cocoa almost stopped breathing. "what did she look like?" she asked quickly.

"well, if I remember correctly, she looked almost exactly like you, but she had

cheetah ears and a tail, and it looked like she really hated the blue haired mew, who

looks a lot like aziwia-san."

Cocoa felt so afraid.

**after the bus got to her stop, she decided to get a drink, so she stopped to the **

**nearest café. "café mew mew." She read the sign and walked in. **

**the café looked super busy, but one person caught cocoa's eye. Mint awizawa.**

She called out mint's name, but she did'nt hear her. She walked down the steps, and

walked up to a couple of other girls, and two fairly cute boys. "well," said one of the

boys. "appearently mint knows that new mew." "but why did she seem to hate mint

so much??" "well knowing mint oneechan, she probably picked a fight with her. She's

got a bad habit of that." Said one of the girls. "pudding-san." Said another girl

sternly." "I guess theres nothing we can do about it.." said one girl.

"ichigo, how can you say that?!" mint said angrily. " Cocoa has reasons for being mad

at me, but I'll forget about that, and apologize!! Whatever happens I just want her to

be on my side!" "Mint-san" a tall girl said. "you can't change the past. What's done is

done. Her trust belongs to the aliens." Mint fell silent. "you broke her friendship."

"Onessama…" cocoa heared mint voice. She began to sob, and ran out the back

door in the darkness.

"Zakuro! That was so mean!!" the girl named ichigo said. "Ichigo, you said it

yourself." The girl named Zakuro said. "the aliens tricked her, and we can't do

anything about it."

Cocoa couldn't believe her ears. She quietly walked out the door, and silently

closed it. She serenely walked out of the café, Zakuro's words still ringing in her

ears "she's been tricked by the aliens… she's been tricked…..tricked…."

cocoa took out her pendant and held it close to her chest. "I'm so stupid…" she said

to herself. She pressed the small heart, and was gone.


	9. dark weapon, Cocoa

Cocoa appeared on the alien spaceship with a grim look on her face.

She found Pai in the lab. She walked up to him, with each step, pai's smirk grew larger.

"you." She said.

"you know what side I'm really on, don't you." Cocoa said.

Pai smirked. "thought you'd never figure it out."

Cocoa growled furiously. "YOU BASTARD!!!!"

She was about to throw a punch at pai, but suddenly, every nerve in her body was disabled.

The dark liquid was affecting her body.

Cocoa held her arm, and began to limp. Kish and Tart appeared by Pai's side.

"Y-you also know what that liquid was…..didn't you." Cocoa fell to the floor.

Kish got on one knee, and was face to face with cocoa. Blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"that liquid was a poison, that destroys your body from the inside." Kish said.

He put Cocoa's chin in his hands. "and increases dark power."

"and the more dark power," Tart added. "the more power we have over you."

Cocoa wasn't going to give up. She weakly got back on her feet, and held her pendant in the air.

But this time, sand did not surround her. This time, darkness surrounded her body.

Her outfit was different as well, but only in color.

Her outfit was now pure black.

"now then," Kish said.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you know the truth."

"you are now our weapon. Whether you like it, or not."


	10. Almost over

* * *

Iruka Retasu-thanx helene-san, youre super awesome!! 

digi-writer1392-thank you. Im getting this from another site where I posted it, so I just moved it.

s-grrl-thank you -

MewCocoaLuvsKishu- hehe, yeah, well when you make OCs every once in awhile, you will find that people will have the same OC name as yours. (DANG THAT HAPPENS TO ME ALL OF THE TIME!!!! Xx) Don't be sorry, I totally agree with you.

* * *

A few minutes after Cocoa had gone dark mode, she was tied to a support beam on the ship. 

The anger within her was blaring like a fire.

Kisshu walked to her, holding a needle in his hand.

"You know," He started.

"If you actually resist, you might be more feisty than koneko-chan." He said winking at her.

This really annoyed Cocoa, so she kicked Kisshu in the cock, and sent him to the ground.

In between gags of pain, he muttered out the word, "Bitch…"

Pai saw the whole thing, and walked over to Cocoa,

taking the needle out of kisshu's hand, ripping off her chocker, and Stuck

the needle in her neck. (sorry if that disturbed some of you people)

"we took some of your blood." Pai said.

"even if we combine a bit of poison with a bit of blood, if we inject it

back into you, it will spread like oil."

Cocoa's blood turned cold.

Pai walked to the chemistry table, and poured the blood into the poison.

_"I won't let him do this." _Cocoa thought.

"Cocoa septer!" She whispered

Her septer apeared in her hand and she silently cut the almost unearthly ropes.

Taruto was getting a healing herb for kisshu, who was following taruto to the closet to hide.

Pai was the only one in the room with Cocoa, when she slipped out of the ropes, picked up

her chocker, and silently teleported out of the room.

Cocoa soon realized that even without Pai's poison injection, the poison currently in her body was Affecting her enough.

She began to cough out blood again, and began to get black spotches on her skin.

She had nowhere to go, no one to rely on, nothing to keep her alive.

_'the Cafe.'_

Cocoa only had a bit of power left inside of her, and it wasn't enough to teleport again.

She ended up teleporting a few blocks away from the cafe, and began to run twoards it, in the rain.

'_Please...'_ Cocoa thought to herself.

'_I can't die...' _She couln't even open the door of the Cafe.

_'not ..now' _She crashed open a window of the cafe, a barely jumped inside, scaring the

living daylights out of the mews who were cleaning up the cafe...

Especially Mint.

"Please..." Cocoa muttered spitting out more blood.

"Help me..." She said falling to her knees.

Mint felt like she was going to faint.

Cocoa fell to the ground to face with the marble floor.

Before the Mew mews could retrieve Cocoa's body,

The Aliens Teleported infront of her body.

"Looks like the lab rat got loose." Pai said.

* * *

horay, finally an update!!! what will happen next time?!? oh the suspense!!!! xD


End file.
